


The Cutest Smile

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt [Darcy/Steve]</p><p>Darcy has a habit of covering her face/mouth when she laughs. When she's around Steve, she instead buries her face in Steve's chest and the other Avengers tease them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutest Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user @aoisakai
> 
> Meh I suck at titles.   
> Nice and short hope y'all enjoy!

She hated Clint, absolutely hated him. Ok well not hate, but strongly disliked him at this very moment. She couldn’t stop laughing and it was all his damn fault. Not only that, but he had the audacity to grin at her knowing full well what he was doing. She could only hide behind her hand, waiting for her laughter to die down. 

“Dammit Barton stop making me laugh!” She attempted a glare, but he was unfazed. 

“Oh come on Darce, you gotta admit that was a good one!” He kept grinning at her as he leaned back into the couch. 

She pursed her lips and huffed, crossing her arms defensively. Turning to the TV, she attempted to ignore him. “Yeah yeah it was funny, just play the damn movie already.” 

“What was funny?” Asked Steve as he took a seat next to Darcy. He looked at her and smiled, resting an arm around the back of the couch. 

Clint grinned again, eager to repeat what he had just said. “Well, we’re watching Frozen and I just asked if it was a documentary about you and Barnes.” 

Steve blinked, just staring at Clint in disbelief. After a moment, Darcy couldn’t take it anymore and started laughing uncontrollably. She leaned into Steve, hiding her face in his chest as she continued to laugh. “Oh my-I can’t. I can’t br-breathe oh my god!” She stayed that way, unwilling to show her face to anyone in the room.

Once Steve began to laugh, the whole room erupted into laughter as well. Even Natasha, who was typically a very serious woman, couldn’t help but get a laugh out. 

When all the laughter died down, Tony was the first to speak. “You know, I noticed that every time Cap is around when you laugh, you used him as a human shield to hide. What’s the deal Lewis? You using it as an excuse to grope the mans muscles?” He smirked at her, enjoying the blush that began to spread on her face at his teasing. 

“Uh well, while I do admit that groping Steve is high on my bucket list, it’s not why I do that.” She felt embarrassed at being called out by Tony and began glaring at Clint again. “I’m self conscious about the gap in my teeth and well yeah, Steve is just always conveniently around when I need to hide it.” 

Clint scoffed at her. “Come on Darce, you don’t have to worry about that, we’re not going to tease you about it.” 

Steve cleared his throat, his face tinged a light red. “I happen to think your gap is cute.” 

Darcy stared at him in surprised, a smile slowly spreading on her face. “Really?”

Steve smiled back at her, the arm resting behind her pulling her as close to him as possible. “Really.” 

They stared at each other until Tony began to pelt them with popcorn. “Alright already, stop giving each other heart eyes, we’ve got a movie to watch!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @barisitrash :)


End file.
